


Shield of Honor - Pokèmon Shield(BEING REWRITTEN)

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Pokemon Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Depressed Hop, Gloria and Victor are twins, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Pokémon shield, bederia maybe, brendan is mentioned but like. he actually shows up soon, chase and elaine are here but they aren’t siblings, first couple chapters need editing, not spoiling the endgame ships yet but if you know me it’s probably obvious, this series is not in order at all i’m sorry, victor’s a mood, zamazenta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: Pretty much just Pokèmon Shield except with OCs and everyone’s gay
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, More to be added - Relationship
Series: Pokemon Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753636
Kudos: 7





	1. Sonia’s Discovery{Prologue}

Roars of what sounded to Sonia like Mightyena or another pokemon like it rang through the Slumbering Weald as she tiptoed through the tall grass, with her trusty Yamper by her side. She rounded a corner, sucking in a breath as a Skwovet hit her ankle suddenly. Much to her surprise, the small Pokémon hopped onto her shoulder, nibbling an Oran Berry. 

“Okay, little guy.” Sonia conceded, allowing the Skwovet to ride her shoulder. He chattered, to which her Yamper, Loaf, barked back.

Sonia stepped around a Musharna, approaching a small clearing. When she stepped towards it, she was surprised when a thick layer of fog set in, causing Loaf to yelp in alarm. 

Through the fog, Sonia swore a large bulky figure was approaching. She shakily pulled her Rotom phone from her pocket and launched the Pokédex app, attempting to scan the intimidating figure into the dex. It roared, sending Sonia flying backwards. The redhead grabbed Loaf and the Skwovet to protect them.

The fog-shrouded figure roared again, this time sounding content before stalking off. Much to Sonia’s dismay, her Rotom phone was shattered on the ground.

“Sonia! What have I told you about this damned forest?” Her grandmother’s voice rang through what was now thinly layered mist. “Get back to the lab now.”

Sonia rolled her eyes. Magnolia casually captured a Weezing in a Dusk Ball that she was gripping in her right hand.


	2. Rude Awakening{Chapter 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our protagonists. Jay’s POV

Jay rolled out of bed, over onto his bedroom floor as Autumn hit him over the head again with her pillow. Her Munchlax, Crackerjack, made a happy sound as he grunted, springing up onto his feet. 

“It’s six am, Autumn. Remind me again why you need to wake me up?” he asked his grinning cousin, hugging the family’s pet Eevee to his chest. The blonde girl shrugged, patting Crackerjack’s head.

“Our gym challenge is tomorrow! We need to train. Plus, I wanna meet the neighbors.” Autumn replied, pulling her navy blue hoodie over her shoulders. Jay sighed, combing his brown hair out and changing into a tee shirt with Gordie’s team printed on it. Probably his favorite Galar gym leader, Gordie had super-powerful rock types, and Jay was excited to fight him if he got placed in the Blue or Sword division. He’d applied for that division, hoping that it’d let him battle Gordie.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Jay’s aunt greeted him, kissing him on the forehead and handing him a slice of toast. “Autumn wants to meet your next-door neighbor, and I’d like for you to go along.” Jay gave an affirming grumble, munching on his toast and wandering out of the door. Autumn followed with a spring in her step, Crackerjack not far behind with a treat hanging out of his mouth. 

Jay was fourteen years old now, having flown in from Alola last week. He’d never taken on the challenge, but his best friend Lexi had and won with her trusty Incineroar, Spot. Jay had been gifted a Popplio as a parting gift from Lexi, and he released the water type, whom he’d affectionately dubbed Triton, from his Pokéball. Autumn dashed ahead of him, her Munchlax wrapped in her left arm. Jay decided to take his sweet time, strolling along while watching Triton and the unnamed Eevee Autumn had laid claim to when she found him on her way to Turffield to pick up some flowers for Mother’s Day.

He was about to plug in his earbuds when he heard an uproar from Wedgehurst Station, and some kids chanting. He veered off the path that his cousin was taking and, making sure not to approach tall grass, made his way to the train station, only to be nearly knocked over by a girl, who looked about his age.

“Shit, I am sorry, mate.” the brunette quickly apologized, as a boy who looked just like her(Jay assumed that they were at least siblings if not twins) extended his hand down to him, giving a sheepish smile.

“Name’s Gloria, that’s my brother Victor and that’s...” Gloria trailed off, looking around. “Hop! Get your ass down here, Leon’s about to get off his train!” the girl hollered, catching the attention of a boy with amber eyes and dark purple hair. He dashed over to them, followed by none other than Autumn and Crackerjack. Meanwhile, Triton had taken an interest in Victor, who hesitantly reached out his hand.

“You can pet him! He’s very friendly.” Jay assured the boy, who replied with an affirming nod. Triton wiggled under Victor’s pale hand while Hop extended his to Jay.

“I’m Hop! My brother is Leon, and us three are gonna get our starter Pokémon from him today!” Hop exclaimed, seemingly all in one breath. Overwhelmed by his energy, Jay could only nod in response. Autumn looked overjoyed, turning back to the dark skinned teen.

“Leon? As in, the Charizard Champion, as in King of Galar?!” she asked, flapping her hands excitedly. Hop nodded, a smile crossing his face. Gloria seemed happy to meet Autumn and Jay, and Victor had stopped petting Triton and turned to face a large orange dragon Pokémon.

“Char!” it growled, weaving its way through the crowd. Autumn beamed up at it, her eyes lighting up with recognition. “It’s Leon’s Charizard!” she realized, turning to Hop for confirmation. The purple haired boy nodded to his newfound friend, punctuating it with an excited bounce.

“C’mon, Autumn. We should head home.” Jay told his sister, who looked upset but relented, waving to the three other teens before following her cousin out of Wedgehurst and back home to Postwick.


	3. Starters{Chapter 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop, Gloria, and Victor get their starter Pokemon. Victor’s POV.

Victor glanced up at Leon’s imposing figure above him, as the man released three Pokemon from their balls. Instantly they scattered, the grass type looking one climbing a tree and smacking a berry with its stick. The water typed lizard darted to the pool in Hop’s yard, and the fire type ran circles on the battle court that Leon had set up for when he would battle with friends when he came home. The lizard(Sobble, Victor remembered suddenly,) shot a stream of water at the fire type bunny, causing it(her?) to jump, accidentally hitting its head on the branch where the grass type sat. The berry fell, hitting Sobble on the head, making it burst into tears. Gloria cooed at the Sobble, although her eyes were constantly trained on the fire type. Victor knew Gloria would do much better with a fire than a water type, so Victor decided to snag the bunny if he got first pick. He really wanted the monkey, but if Hop got it then he would settle for the bunny.

“Okay everyone! Line up!” the Galarian champ called, and instantly the three Pokemon lined up, looking at attention. 

“Hop can go first, so that he can get the best Pokemon to let get stomped into the ground.” Gloria snarked, smirking at Hop. He playfully glared back, wandering aimlessly around the line of Pokemon. After what felt like a year but was probably five minutes, Hop bent down to the grass type. 

“I think this little guy might like me.” the teen conceded, holding out the Pokemon’s berry from before. It squeaked, munching on the berry and rubbing against Hop. Leon smiled at his brother, and Victor had to admit, it was a very cute display. 

“So, you’ve chosen the Grass type Pokemon, Grookey?” Leon inquired. Hop gave an earnest nod in response. “Excellent. He’s pretty laid back, but very loyal.” the champ explained. Hop studied Grookey for a moment, before nodding decisively. 

“I’m gonna call him… Snare. Like a snare drum!” he exclaimed. Victor tilted his head. 

“What’s with the drum theme?” the brunette asked his friend. Gloria seemed to answer for him.

“Grookey’s final evolution, Rillaboom, sports a drum set made of tree roots. One of its signature moves is Drum Beating.” she read off of Uxie.com. Victor slowly nodded.

“Yeah! He’s gonna get a snare drum!” Hop exclaimed, his eyes shining like a shiny Pokemon. Leon chuckled. “Victor, you go next.”

Victor had already decided his starter. He squatted to the bunny’s level, smiling softly. “Hey there. Would you like to be my Pokemon?” The Pokemon squeaked in response. 

“Victor, you’ve chosen the Fire-type, Scorbunny. She’s energetic, and a bit of a jokester.” Leon told the young trainer. “Will you take her?” Victor pondered for a moment. The Scorbunny was bouncing excitedly on one foot. He figured that the Scorbunny was his best option, and she looked super excited. Gloria sighed as she realized Sobble was the only option left.

“Okay, Bubbles.” the girl conceded, high-fiving the water lizard. Victor looked to his new partner, thinking of a name for her.

“Ollie.” Victor finally decided. The Scorbunny squeaked happily at her new name, nuzzling her Trainer.

“Okay! Which one of you wants to battle Hop?” Leon asked, turning to the three newly instated Trainers. Hop gave his brother a look that said “Who decided that I was fighting one of THEM?” but he didn’t say anything.

“Vic, why don’t you battle him so I can go against the winner?” Gloria asked. “Then I’ll have a real challenge!” Both boys nodded, gathering their respective partners. Victor inhaled a breath as he tossed Ollie onto the field, Hop following with Snare.

_ Okay, once Ollie learns Ember, she’ll be super effective against Snare, who’s a grass type. _ The brunette thought, before pointing a finger forward. “Alright, Ollie! Use Tackle!” Before Hop could even call out for his Pokemon to move, Ollie was running headfirst at Snare, making contact and dealing a good amount of damage. 

“You’re doing great, Snare! Use Branch Poke!” the rival called. The Grookey obeyed, grabbing the stick from its head fur and tapping at Ollie. She was barely fazed, using another Tackle at Victor’s command. That finished off Snare, and Hop pulled out his Wooloo.

“Go, Cotton!” the teen called, releasing him from his ball. The Wooloo let out a pitiful “beeh” in response.

In between Snare and Cotton, Ollie had learned Ember, which would work well against Cotton.

“Cotton, Defense Curl!” Hop called. His Wooloo curled in on himself, tucking his face into his wool. Victor called for Ollie to use Ember, causing Cotton’s wool to catch fire, inflicting a decent amount of damage.

“Shake it off and use Tackle!” Hop called to Cotton. The sheep Pokemon rolled into Ollie, but it barely dealt any damage. Another Ember finished Hop’s team easily and the Scorbunny high-fived her trainer.

“Good match, Vic!” Hop exclaimed, shaking his friend’s hand. Snare perched himself onto his Trainer’s left shoulder, chirping while poking Hop’s temple with his stick. “Okay, Gloria! Time to battle!”

Victor headed off of the mat, going to put Ollie back in her ball but decided against it at the last moment, figuring that his starter would like to watch. Gloria let Bubble out of his Pokeball, smirking at Hop as he took his position.

“Okay! 3, 2, 1, BATTLE!”


	4. New Teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets a new teammate and a new friend.
> 
> Jay's POV

“Damn! What the hell, Crackerjack?” 

Jay couldn’t help but grin as the Munchlax fell to the ground. He patted Triton’s head, causing him to squeak happily. The Popplio nosed Crackerjack until he sat back up, smiling.

Autumn, however, was not happy, rolling her eyes as she clicked the button on the Great Ball, causing it to emit a red light and click firmly once her partner was safely in the blue and red Pokeball.

“Beginner’s luck. Once Jack evolves he’ll stomp your stupid mer-dog into the ground.” the blonde hissed. Jay retained his grin, patting Triton’s head again.

“Good boy.” he whispered as Autumn stormed off back to Postwick. Jay whistled, but it didn’t last long, as he heard an aggressive chirp and felt something sharp poke his ankle.

“Hey there, little guy.” Jay smiled, but the small Pokemon carried on noisily. He pulled out his Rotom phone with the Pokedex app, scanning the blue ball of anger as Triton bared his teeth.

“Rookidee…” he mused. “Alright, dude.” Jay decided that the more team members, the merrier(and the better chance of winning, of course.) “Triton, Water Gun!”

A steady stream of water was shot from the Popplio’s mouth, significantly weakening the Rookidee. Figuring that was enough to catch it, he tossed a Luxury Ball he carried with him. It opened in midair, beaming the bird pokemon into it. One, two, three clicks, and the Rookidee was caught.

“Sweet.” Jay grinned. The Pokemon’s info came up on his phone screen. “Oh shit, you’re a female?” he realized. “Whoops, sorry for the dude-ing earlier. Triton gets it.” He swore that his partner gave an affirming nod.

“Mind if I call ya Marmalade?” the young Trainer asked his new Pokemon. Marmalade gave a chirp that Jay took as a yes. “Cool. Welcome to the team!”

His new teammate gave her happiest cry yet, flapping her wings and doing a flip in midair. Jay smiled, and it only grew when Marmalade perched herself on his shoulder. As he wandered by, he noticed Gloria, the girl from the train station.

“Hi again.” Jay awkwardly greeted. Triton and Marmalade either chattered in greeting or cursed his newfound friend out. Sometimes he wished that he could understand Pokemon.

“Hey mate. You seen Victor around here?” Gloria asked. Jay shook his head. “Damn. “

“Are you okay? You looked upset before…” he trailed off. Gloria sighed. 

“I lost to Hop somehow, and Victor watched. I was gonna rant to him about it, but I guess he’s off with his best friend somewhere ignoring me.” The girl huffed, throwing her Sobble out. “Dumb thing was at a type disadvantage.” The poor thing looked pitiful, frowning up at Jay.

“You know…” Jay began, thinking. “I need a rival. Since our Pokemon are decently even levels and types, how about it?” he proposed. Gloria thought for a moment.

“Eh, what the hell. Hop and Victor are off with the professor and if we leave for Motostoke now we can get a head start.” the other trainer decided. “We can train and battle once we hit the Wild Area.”

Jay nodded. “Sounds good. We have to bring my cousin though.” he warned. Gloria shrugged, retracting her Sobble to his Pokeball. 

“Cool. I’ll get Autumn and we’ll head out. Sorry about your brother and Hop, by the way.”

“Thanks.”

As Jay headed back to his place, his phone buzzed with a text.

**lexi:** yO guess whos gonna come to galar next friday to help with the gym challenge

**baby bi bi bi:** hau?

**lexi:** youre fucking hilarious no dipshit it’s me

**baby bi bi bi:** nice see ya there i gtg

Jay rolled his eyes affectionately. Lexi was his best friend since childhood, and they’d gone through the awkward phase of everyone thinking they were dating because they were opposite gendered best friends, and had dated for awhile. But of course, Lexi was a lesbian. Jay didn’t mind anyway. 

Jay unceremoniously flung open the front door of his house, knocking on Autumn’s door. She opened it a crack, peering out. “What do you want?”

“Me and my friend are leaving for Motostoke so get your Munchlax and your shit and let’s go.” he told her. Autumn’s expression brightened, and she reached for her prepacked bag with Pokeballs and supplies.

“Heading out, bye Mom!” she called. Jay hung back to properly tell their mother where they were going. But after that, Jay and Autumn, along with Gloria, were off to Motostoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @waddlewaffle4600 come yell at me


	5. To the Wild Area!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Victor gain a new friend on their way to Motostoke.
> 
> Victor's POV

Victor fitted the greyish band around his wrist, Hop grinning at him as he did the same. “There! Now we can Dynamax our Pokemon!” he exclaimed, bouncing in place. While he was happy, Vicor couldn’t help but think about how angry Gloria had been when she’d stormed off earlier. He felt bad for not even trying to go after her, but he’d been enthusiastic about getting his Pokedex and visiting Professor Magnolia. 

Victor headed back up through Route 2, catching a Nickit, who he named Chili, on the way. Now he had a Fire type and a Dark type. As he wandered up the path, Hop waved to him. “Come on! Gloria and her rival are already in the Wild Area training!” Victor blinked in confusion.

“How?” he asked, glancing down to make sure that Ollie hadn’t bounced away or nearly lit Chili’s tail on fire. Hop shrugged.

“I think they left right after I beat Gloria in that battle.” he replied. Victor nodded. “Oh wait! I have something for you…” Victor’s rival dug through his bag. “Here! That’s a TM, mate! Lee gave it to me a while back, but I think you should have it.” 

The TM was a small gray disk with “TM 40-Swift” etched on it. Victor pulled out his Rotom Phone, scanning the disk. The app that tracked his Pokemon came up, showing him a screen. Victor tapped Chili, then selected to teach her Swift. Within a few minutes, Swift was tracked as her third move. Satisfied, Victor pocketed his phone.

“Nice Nickit ya got there, mate!” Hop told his friend. Victor grinned, pulling his friend into the train station.

[timeskip brought to you by me]

The pair got off at the Wild Area station, releasing their Pokemon from their balls. Snare hopped onto Hop’s shoulder, while Sky, Hop’s Rookidee, flew next to him. Cotton rolled along the floor,  _ beeh _ -ing. Meanwhile, Ollie was hopping in place and the ever-exhausted Chili nestled herself in Victor’s arms. Before they could leave the station, a seemingly 11-year old stopped them.

“Are you guys doing the Gym Challenge?” The boy asked, tilting his head. Victor nodded. “Cool! Do you guys like Pikachu?”

Albeit slightly confused, Hop nodded. “Yeah! Pikachu is a really cool Pokemon.” he answered. The boy perked up.

“My ‘Liza just had an Egg, and I was wondering if one of you wanted it. It should be a Pikachu, or a Pichu at least.” the small boy told them. “I’m Chase, by the way.”

Victor smiled, taking the Egg from Chase. “Thanks, kid. Want to tag along?” he found himself asking. “We could use the company through the Wild Area!”

Chase pondered for a moment, the Pikachu on his shoulder mimicking his over-exaggerated face. Victor could guess that that was Liza.

“Why not?” he decided finally. “Got nothing else to do.” Chase released a Pokemon from its ball. Hop tilted his head as the rodent-like Pokemon was released. It had two teeth that stuck out, and it was ginger.

“That’s Remy, my Raticate.” Chase explained. Victor examined the Pokemon closer, hesitantly reaching out a hand to it. “He’s a Normal type that evolves from Rattata, which originates in Kanto but are found around the world.” When Hop glanced at him, he added “My friend Elaine is really smart with Pokemon.”

With that, the trio set off to the Wild Area. Hop had headphones on, so the walk was relatively silent. Chase often stopped to examine Galarian pokemon, even catching a few that weren’t in his home region, like a Xatu and Stufful. Victor was getting Chili some experience points by having her fight in the tall grass. At one point, he stopped to rest and a Mudbray trotted over to him. He carefully nosed Ollie, who of course took that as a challenge and hopped into a battling position. Sighing, Victor gripped the Pokeball in his hand tighter. “Ollie, use Ember…”

The small ball of fire nearly caused the poor Mudbray to faint, and Victor winced. “Ollie, back.” he commanded, throwing the Pokeball. The Mudbray didn’t even try to fight as he was encapsulated in the small metal sphere. Victor’s phone flew in front of him, and he pulled up the Pokedex. 

_ It eats dirt to create mud and smears this mud all over its feet, giving them the grip needed to walk on rough terrain without slipping. _

When it prompted him to enter a nickname, he paused for a moment, before glancing at its picture. “Cocoa.” he accidentally said aloud, causing Chase to turn around. Victor pointed to his phone and the other boy nodded. 

“Here we are, boys!” Hop exclaimed, dashing ahead, causing Victor to roll his eyes affectionately. “Motostoke City!”

The entrance to the city was really just a large flight of stairs, but it was threatening and majestic all the same.  _ They were really here. _

Taking a breath and getting prepared, Victor grabbed the wooden railing to his right and hoisted himself onto the first step.

_ Here we go. _


	6. Leon's Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon races his rival.
> 
> Leon POV.

Leon inhaled a breath as he glided above the Wild Area on Charizard, his lifelong rival next to him. Raihan shot the champion a toothy grin as his Flygon soared ahead. Their weekly races tended to be the highlight of his days. While he waited for gym challengers, Raihan often challenged Leon to various races and competitions, then got pissed when the champion destroyed him in them. But right now, it looked as if the dragon master was going to beat his rival.

As their respective Pokemon touched down, Raihan grinned at Leon. “Better luck next time, babes.” he smirked, his fangs sharper than ever. Leon glared at his annoying jokey flirting, but broke the serious facade a moment later. 

“Good race, Rai. I’m going to call Sonia, see what she’s up to.” the champion told his rival, who sighed. 

“Aww c’mon babes, one more?” he taunted, patting Flygon’s head. Leon glanced at his Rotom phone, which read 4:20 pm. Raihan leaned over Leon’s shoulder to glance at the phone. “Heh, nice.”

“Very mature.” Leon shot back. His rival shrugged. “I’ll tell Sonia you said hello.” 

“See ya, Lee.” Raihan waved, causing the champion to sigh. Raihan was insufferable with his stupid nicknames and stupid face. Leon scrolled through his contacts, finally landing on Sonia and pressing on her name. The Rotom phone rang thrice before it connected, showing Sonia in her gran’s lab.

“Hey, you.” Leon greeted. The redhead smiled, waving at her friend.

“Hey, Lee. I’ve just been talking to this kid from Hoenn, he’s planning to come here on a research trip next month.” Sonia told him. “He’s a professor’s assistant and he’s coming to research Galarian pokemon.”

“Nice. Are you going to do the Obstagoon test?” the champion asked his friend. Sonia shook her head.

“Gran does that stuff, Lee. I’m supposed to be researching the Darkest Day and shit.”

“Right.”

“Well, I need to go. See you later, Leon.” Sonia said, seemingly coldly. 

“Uh, bye?” Leon said confusedly, hanging up. What had all  _ that _ been about? Shrugging it off, he headed for the elevator for the upper part of Motostoke, noticing two figures up ahead. Charizard had already gone ahead and met up with them, and as Leon approached he noticed that it was Victor and Hop.

“What’s up, you two?” Leon asked. Hop whipped his head around, breaking into a smile when he saw his older brother.

“Lee!!!” Hop exclaimed, throwing his arms around his big brother. Victor smiled fondly at his best friend, timidly waving to the champion. He let out a hearty laugh, ruffling Hop’s hair.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite people in the world.” Leon said, standing back. “You two filled out your teams a bit?” he asked. Victor nodded, releasing Ollie, a Nickit, a Mudbray, and a Chewtle. Hop showed Leon his phone, which displayed his team as well. 

“I think you should take these.” Leon dug a Miracle Seed and Charcoal item out of his pocket. “They’ll boost the power of Fire and Grass-type moves if your Pokemon holds it.” he explained, handing the items over.

“Cool! Thanks, Leon.” Victor said, handing his Scorbunny the Charcoal. Hop did the same with Snare and Leon nodded.

“Alright, Charizard, let’s go see the vault.” Leon told his Pokemon, who huffed. Hop smirked, and Leon glared at him. “What?”

“Who’s at the vault, Leeeeeeeeeee?” Hop sneered, drawing out the end of his name. Leon groaned, hopping onto Charizard’s back.

“Nobody I particularly want to see right now, thank you.” he shot back at his brother. The boy grinned widely, quirking an eyebrow.

“Sure, bro.” he replied, sounding sarcastic. Leon stuck out his tongue at him.

“Alright Charizard, head for Hammerlocke!” the champion commanded his Pokemon, pointing skyward. 


End file.
